Patent Document 1 describes a photoelectric conversion device. This photoelectric conversion device includes a photoelectric converting circuit section for which a plurality of photoelectric converting elements are disposed in a matrix form and a plurality of signal wiring lines for transferring signals output from the photoelectric converting circuit section to a reading circuit. Each of the plurality of signal wiring lines is connected with each one end of a plurality of reset switches, and the other-side ends of the reset switches are grounded. In this photoelectric conversion device, charge resetting of the photoelectric converting elements is performed via the plurality of signal wiring lines by bringing the reset switches into a connected state.